


If I Ain’t Got You

by FanofaFanofaFandom



Series: To The Brides [5]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Kuvira (Avatar), Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Anniversary, Begging, Best Friends, Body Worship, Breeding, Child Abandonment, Childhood Trauma, Children, Crying, Dinner, Dinner Date, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Feelings, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forehead Kisses, Friendship/Love, Futa, Futa on Female, Futanari, Gentle Kissing, Girl Penis, Girls Kissing, Gratuitous Smut, Growing Old Together, Kissing, Knotting, Kuvira has Abandonment Issues, Lesbian Kuvira (Avatar), Love, Love Confessions, Minor Korra/Asami Sato, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Omega Opal, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Orphans, Other, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy Kink, Romantic Fluff, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Scents & Smells, Slice of Life, Smut, Tender Sex, Tenderness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Sex, Worship, soft kuvira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29579319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanofaFanofaFandom/pseuds/FanofaFanofaFandom
Summary: Years after they first met both Kuvira and Opal feel like the luckiest people in the world. Today's their anniversary and Kuvira can’t wait for her dinner date surprise. Although Opal’s got one of her own which might be able to match it. Enjoy a day in the life of these two lovebugs fawning over one another for the whole day (and all night)
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, Kuvira & Opal (Avatar), Kuvira/Opal (Avatar)
Series: To The Brides [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966756
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	If I Ain’t Got You

**Author's Note:**

> Sweet FUCKING christ have I been dead. Just been ungodly busy the past month and ughhh yeah. Anyways hopefully that's nearing it's end and I'll be back to a more regular schedule bc I really have missed this. Anyways anyways hope you guys enjoy all the fluffy fluff in this one (seriously it's tooth-rotting at this point) cuz we may be headed a bit (a lot) darker in the near future. Love Y'all!!!
> 
> Also I'm pretty sure I mentioned Opal/Kuvira's kid was a girl in one of the earlier fics but uuuhhhhh idk why since I always pictured it as a boy. Anyways by the power vested in me as Mephisto of this series it's now definitively a boy.

Joints snapped, crackled, and popped as Opal stretched out in the comfort of her bed, freshly awoken body shivering in the arctic climate that Kuvira (the polar bear) enjoyed. 

As her eyes fluttered open, they landed upon emeralds orbs staring back at her. A tenderness that her mate rarely ever displayed publicly was in full form as a sandy hand brushed her cheek.

“Morning babe,” she groaned, her voice like a beachside restroom toilet. A giddy smile upturned the corners of her lips as Kuvira peppered her cheeks with smooches, pecking all the way to her ear lobe until bubbly giggles were torn from her lungs. 

“Happy anniversary Op,” cooed her mate, continuing to baste her with butterfly kisses. 

The roar of the aircon drowned out the ruffle of sheets as she rolled onto her back, chaining the messy haired alpha in her grip while the aurum haze of sunshine warmed the room. Pressing her forehead to her lovers, they stole a moment to marinate in their bond, basking in that quiet understanding as their chis slow-danced with one another.   
  


“Happy anniversary Vee.”

And slowly the moment elongated into minutes. Before she knew it, their corporal forms were reflecting their energies, arms wrapped around one another as they swayed atop the bed, a hum of the lilting tune that had marked their first dance radiating from the alpha’s chest. 

“Some people want it all,” started Opal, her voice just more than a whisper, “but I don’t want nothin at all, if it ain’t you babe, if I ain’t got you baby...”

“Some people want diamond rings, and some just want everything, but everything means nothing if ain’t got _you-u-u yeah.”_

Kuvira’s crooning tenor drew a rush of warmth in Opal’s chest, knowing that only she would ever be graced by the alpha’s comforting singing voice. “Five years,” she muttered dreamily, a nostalgic glint in her eye, “five years…” 

“And most of them good.”

“ _Excuse me?”_

A chortling kiss landed on the top of the omega’s nose as Kuvira exhaled a deep chuckle. “ _Kidding._ Of course I’m kidding...you already know they’ve been better than anything I could’ve asked for.”

“And what exactly would you have asked for?”

“Hmmm….well I knew I wanted an attractive mate but I must admit I wasn’t expecting _all this_.” The olive skinned alpha made a show of running lightly battered hands along silken, svelte curves, “and I also wasn’t expecting a kid, at least not this quickly.”

“I remember,” grumbled the shorter of the two, ignoring the shudder that ran up her spine from Vira’s touch. “You know...you never did tell me what changed your mind?”

“Can I be honest?”

“Always Vee.”

“I have no clue. I don’t remember it ever just...happening. I guess it was a sort of gradual shift everyday until I woke up, looked over at you and thought ‘that’s who I want to raise a kid with. And then after thaMMMPH-”

The abrupt interruption came by way of her mate smashing their lips together, Opal’s effervescent chi enshrouding Kuvira’s. “Nghh...what’s this for Op?” 

“Nothing just...I can’t believe that’s what you thought when you looked at me.”

“Still is.”

“ _Vira.”_ Her mate’s saccharine words were nudging Opal to the vertex of emotion as her arms made like a straitjacket around that well-hewn body. “Spirits I really am one lucky omega.”

“Think you got it backwards there cutie.”

“ _Mmmm_...just shut up and hold me.”

A supernova of a smile flashed on Kuvira’s face as she obliged her wife, limbs enveloping her lover’s graceful frame. 

Alas it was as long lived as this pandemic is short, both their eyes snapping open as beckoning echoes from another room roared through the halls. Pearly whites were revealed by both parties as wide smiles tugged on their cheeks. 

“You’re on top so…”

The alpha let out a resigned grumble as she extricated herself from their jungle of limbs, making off towards the call of their son. 

What’s the saying? I hate to see you go but I love to watch you leave? If so then that definitely applied to the raven haired bombshell, a slick tongue flitting across Opal’s lips as her mate sauntered out of the room. Just before the toned alpha rounded the corner she let out a haughty cat call to which Vira responded with an oh so kind middle finger. 

_Fuck I’m so in love with that alpha_ , was the thought that ran through Opal’s head as she rolled herself out of bed. 

>>>

“Just make sure you look good,” instructed Kuvira, the braided weave of the carpet gentle against her skin as she knelt with their child. Young Byeong was currently doing his best to put the burj khalifa to shame with legos, though she figured it was safe to say that record would hold. 

“Tell yourself that,” snickered Opal as her maw parted to accept the spoon carrying their spawn’s food. “We both know I can have you drooling whenever I want. Though it would help if I knew where we were going.”

“And it would help if you quit trying to spoil the surprise.”

“Fine, fine,” she grumbled, deciding to ignore what the lukewarm rice porridge resembled as it spilled into the bowl. “I assume you at least worked out a sitter for when we’re out?”

“Yup. Byeong here is gonna be meeting Seoyoung for the first time.” Seoyoung being the newborn daughter of their above average looking (who was she kidding they were surface of the sun hot) neighbors. 

“I’m excited,” added their child, his gaze never wavering from his construction endeavor. 

“Excited to play with the baby or excited to keep tricking Asami into giving you more candy?”

Unsurprisingly that question went unanswered. 

“What time did you tell them?” Opal quizzed, motioning her two greatest loves over to the table. 

“6:30.”

“So dinners at 7?”

“The _surprise_ is at 7,” snappily replied Kuvira, not missing a beat with her wife’s poor attempt at mind games. 

Opal grumbled in resignation as she handed out breakfast, woefully under seasoned porridge for the little one and actually enjoyable _arroz caldo_ for the elders. “Well since you’re keeping your surprise a secret, I guess I should do the same for mine.”

At that Vira’s eyes darted onto her, that lawyer brain going into analysis mode as it attempted to decipher what Opal had in store. 

The tyke’s chin held a blob of viscous goop trailing down it as he glanced back and forth between the two. “How come you guys get surprises and I don’t?” 

“This is a gift between us two because it's been five years since we got married.” 

“Oh...ok”

“ _And_ because we know when Asami asks you what you want for dinner you’re gonna tell her pizza... _again_ ,” added the alpha. 

Byeong’s arms flung up in exasperated innocence. “It’s not my fault! I just asked for pizza the first time because I like it, and then Korra started saying ‘PIZZA! PIZZA! PIZZA!’ so then now we always get pizza.”

Eyes rolled as Kuvira listened to her son’s explanation, though whether it was at her child or her alpha counterpart she wasn’t sure. “Maybe you could ask them for a veggie sandwich once in awhile?”

“Ewww yuck!” The youngsters face twisted into such an intense expression of disdain it seemed that the mere thought of such a meal induced agony. “Who would eat that?!”

“Your aunt Kya,” digested Opal, ”she makes a mean hummus and avocado sandwich.”

“I uhm, never really like aunt Kya’s food. I wanna eat like aunt Lin.”

“Hmppf...Aunt Kya is aunt Lin’s food most of the time.” Apparently Kuvira had said that a little louder than anticipated, receiving a smack and incredulous look from her wife. “What, it’s true? Plus it’s not like he doesn’t know what it’s about.”

“What what’s about?”

“Yeah but do you have to make it so vulgar.”

“What’s vulgar?”

“He’s gonna learn anyways.”

“Learn what?”

As Byeong tried to process what the heck was going on a battle of gazes was being waged between the two lovers. 

“Fine,” Kuvira eventually harrumphed in defeat, turning back to their pup. “Never mind what I said. It was just eh....just a bad joke. And vulgar means that you make something sound really ugly.”

“Oh…. so like how Sarah said sometimes her mommies finger each other’s cunts.”

Two jaws dropped comically low, the elders stunned into gaping awe as their son recited the type of filth they’d only ever spoken to each other. 

“Y-Your friend…said that?”

“Yeah. I didn’t understand what she was saying at first, but then she explained it and I remembered it was kinda like what you guys told me.”

“Uh huh…” murmured Kuvira, still contemplating how a five-year-old named Sarah managed to cuss like a sailor, “but the way she said isn’t very nice. That’s what mommy and I were talking about. They mean the same thing but the way she said it was very vulgar.”

“Huh. Ok...I-I think I understand it now. Thanks!” And with a final scoop of his porridge he hopped off the chair and scuttled back to his sprawled canvas of building blocks. Typically Opal would’ve chided him to clean his food, but all she could manage was a dumbfounded stare at Kuvira. 

“Do we know Sarah?” whispered the alpha. 

“ _Maybe_? I think she might be the pale freckled one.”

“Parents?”

Opal rattled her head. “No clue.”

“Obviously not too worried about their daughter's language.”

“We let Byeong curse…”

“In the house only. Plus he hasn’t learned higher tier swearing yet.”

Opal’s expression scrunched up in confusion. “Higher tier?”

“Yeah. Like fuck, shit, and ass are all your basic level stuff. But cunt and pussy...those come with a little more experience.”

“Uh huh…” sometimes Opal wondered how exactly Kuvira had passed the BAR, “and you’ve devoted actual thought to these tiers because…?

“Because even _I_ can’t focus on work for hours on end.”

A knowing snort tumbled from Opal’s chest as she leaned into her mate. “Come tonight I bet I’ll have no problem keeping you focused for hours.” 

An involuntary shudder sprinted along Kuvira’s spine. She had no idea what those words entailed, but whatever it was she was probably gonna be pretty freaking happy with it. 

“Now go get Byeong ready,” instructed the omega, clearing away her son’s meal, “his game’s in half an hour and we’re bringing the wine today.”

“Alright,” muttered the alpha, stealing a moment to watch the svelte frame of her lover twirl around, “seriously though is it too much to ask you to just drink water? It’s barely past noon and you guys are sipping vino from your hydro flasks.”

_For what’s coming tonight I’m gonna need that extra help,_ thought Opal. Though rather than tipping off her her mate she merely flipped Kuvira the bird. 

“Mhmmm,” muttered the alpha as she whisked herself away, snatching up her son much to his chagrin.

>>>>

“Hey you two,” greeted Opal as the lacquered door swung open, revealing their neighbors Korra and Asami, “thanks for having him over for the night.”

“No problem,” answered the empirically flawless omega, “he’s always a blast. Plus now Seo gets to make her first friend.”

A tug on her hand notified her to her son's itch to Kool-aid man into the house and begin playing with the doe, though she managed to respectfully quiet him with a well practiced motherly look.

“That’s alright,” interrupted Korra, catching the same fierce expression that Asami used so often on her flash on Opal’s face, “come on Byeong lemme introduce you to Seo.” Taking the whippersnappers minuscule hand into hers, she led them as they bounded off towards the nursery. 

Asami (and admittedly Opal a little bit) enjoyed the view as Korra (and Korra’s soccer shorts) departed before turning back towards her omega counterpart. “So…”

“ _So…_?”

“Have you two thought at all about our proposition?”

“Oh uhm...Well yeah kinda but, you know-”

“Oh that’s alright,” cooed Asami, her voice notably more airy and saccharine, “take all the time you need. There’s really no rush.” 

“Yeah. It’s not that really though...I mean I’d be down for it but...well Vira’s-“

“I understand,” interjected Asami, her fleecy fingers brushing Opal’s bicep. It was a simple gesture that definitely shouldn’t have elicited the mini gasp it did. “Alpha’s can be rather...possessive. But I imagine no one would be better at convincing her than _you_.” 

“Yeah you’re probably right. Anyways uhm...I should probably, you know….I’m sure Kuvira’s...” she cleared her throat, noticing the amused little smirk on the vixen’s face as she got increasingly flustered, “thanks again and uhh…we’ll pick him up at nine tomorrow?”

“Sounds good, see you then.”

Just as Opal was about to leave, a gentle peck bespeckled her cheek. Considering the two omegas were now close friends, such a gesture was hardly anything surprising. But given their current conversation it only made that knot in her stomach grow unbearably strained. 

Barely managing to suppress another whimper she expeditiously shut the door and scurried away. 

_Spirits it definitely wasn’t this hot when I walked up here was it?_

>>>>

Later that evening, the plated luminesce of a full moon bathed the house lacking a youngster for the night. That, however, didn’t detract from the energy of the abode as it hummed with last second fervor. Opal hurried about the bedroom, finalizing her preparations before they left the house. Echoes of Kuvira sprucing herself up rang softly from the bathroom, accompanied by the familiar tune of Stevie Wonder. _Spirits Vira’s such an oldie,_ she thought as she deliberately er bedside table. 

_Not as much an oldie as you think_ , Kuvira seemed to retort as she stepped out of the bathroom, suddenly making it leagues more difficult for Opal to keep her legs under herself. 

Quite frankly suits were just made to be worn by Kuvira. The hewn lines and sleek cuts perfectly complemented Vira’s chiseled, handsome face. The moonlit black and gray palette brought out her charming olive complexion and offered her verdant eyes an appetizing glint. Best of all was the energy she possessed when she wore it _._ She knew that you knew that she looked fucking stunning, every step she took like her entire being saying _yeah I know I’m fucking gorgeous so what_. 

Not to mention that the alpha wore her long ebon locks loose and wavy, something which happened about once every Sozin’s comet. Opal had figured that dinner was likely the surprise for tonight, but the sight and scent Kuvira was emanating was making her hungry for something else. 

On the other end a similar train of thought was dominating Kuvira’s mind as she tried not to do her best impression of Olaf in the summer. Most people who met the omega would use words like sweet, gentle, and adorable when describing her. But spirits when she wanted to, her wife could be a downright baddie. 

The open slit of her mate’s dress provided Kuvira a mouthwatering view of her wife’s smooth thigh, cinching up just high enough to let your imagination run itself into the ground as it tried to complete the visage. Peppered sparkles along her emerald pencil dress dazzled in the argent light while the fabric hugged her gentle curves. The way the elegant garb accentuated her mate’s lithe physique spoke to Kuvira on a spiritual level, and she thanked it for how flattering a job it did. 

“Y-You uhm...you lick-errr _look_...ahem you look fantastic Op.” Spirits they’d been together how long and she still couldn’t find her words when Opal really flaunted what she got. 

“Not too bad yourself.” 

The sultry little wink that followed left her heart doing an Irish jig. 

Maw opening in response, her higher functions decided that speech probably wasn’t the best of options right now, thus she simply offered up a cloaked forearm which her mate readily accepted. Leading the way downstairs she couldn’t help but feel like one of those movie couples that the camera would pan up to as they walked in slow-mo. Although she did notice an odd little waddle in her mate’s gait. _Probably just the dress,_ she thought as she chivalrously opened the taxi door. 

She managed to convince Opal to keep her eyes shut on the ride to the restaurant, though it had taken a promise not to pinch or tickle her (something she may or may not have been planning on doing). 

Nevertheless, sacrificing the teasing was well worth it. Upon seeing their destination, the simple look of awed nostalgia that brightened Opal’s expression was enough to make her whole year perfect. Her pixie features wore a true smile, eyes crinkled at the corners, as her gaze darted back and forth between the quaint restaurant and Kuvira. 

“ _Veeeee!”_

Kuvira was hastily yanked into a hug, one that made her heart swell with every breath she took. Opal’s chi doused her with electric adoration. “This is the best gift ever,” squeaked her wife as she continued to suffocate the alpha. 

“Love you too Op.”

Barely managing to tear herself away from her alpha, Opal brought herself back to her mate’s arm (though she may have added a few rapid fire cheek kisses) as they strutted into the small, lively room. 

“Mmmm...I remember the first time we were here,” she reminisced, admiring the strings of fairy lights hanging from flowery wreaths. Rather aptly, their glow seemed to create a halo around Vira. 

“You mean when you called me delicious?”

And there goes the halo. 

Her lover had never forgotten about that, and she’d never let Opal either. “I had meant to say that _‘this’_ looks delicious.” 

“Well your ‘this’ sounded a whole lot like ‘you.”

The omega rolled her eyes, shifting slightly as she glided into her chair to ease the pressure. “You _did_ look delicious though.”

“Mmmm and you definitely let me know the week after.”

“And the week after that...and the week after that...and-” 

Grins tugged at both their faces as they reminisced upon the steamy nights when their dates had invariably been leading to one certain destination. 

“How’d you get a reservation anyways,” queried the omega, “isn’t this place super hard to get into.”

It in fact, was. The first time they were here had been at the invitation of friends that somehow both ended up no-showing (something Kuvira still wasn’t convinced was an “accident” by said friends). And it wasn’t the type of place you’d see the duo frequenting, Kuvira herself not particularly fond of being in _the scene_ if she didn’t have to. 

“Well, I knew what I wanted a few months in advance...and I may have had to ring in a few favors.”

“Asami?”

“Yup.” 

The perks of being a CEO. 

“Anyways my scrumptious omega...what oh what are you thinking of getting?”

“Well my savory alpha, much like yourself, the fish I had that night was rather delicious. So I’ll probably get some kind of seafood again...although I also wouldn’t mind a little pasta...then again we had rice with breakfast and lunch so I don’t know if I’ll really be in the mood for pasta...ah who knows. We’ll see how I feel when the waitress gets here.You?”

Kuvira wouldn’t admit to it but as her mate had been rambling she had lost herself in Opal. A tender breeze had blown through and swirled those short raven locks around the side of her lover's face, perfectly capturing her adorable profile. The bubbly energy of her eyes flared in contrast to the more formal atmosphere of the restaurant, and for a moment Kuvira was transported back to that night so many years ago. When she had just met this doe eyed omega who could light up a room with a smile, who’s laugh pulled her stomach into a tight Windsor knot. 

“Vee?” came her call back to the present. 

“Oh uhm right sorry...” 

Opal blushed as she caught her wife staring at her with that same gaze she had seen years ago, back when Kuvira had been even more steely than she was now. But for a brief moment on that night she had caught Kuvira with _that_ look, her grin wide to show off her teeth as if Opal had just said the most brilliant thing in the world. Eyes soft and vulnerable as they stole a glance at her face. Nowadays such a look wasn’t as rare an occurrence, but being back here, just as they had been, the memories of how far they’ve come flooded her thoughts. 

“...well I’m thinking maybe the steak and then we can share-“

“Vee?”

“Y-Yeah babe?”

“I love you.”

“I…” the alpha sent her hands across the table to curl around Opal’s, “I love you too Op...but I also really love steak _so_...”

A snorting shake of her head was the only response the omega offered the alpha. 

_“I’m kidding_ , I’m kidding.” Kuvira chuckled, again that seldom seen cheery smile plastering on her face. She gave her lover's hand a squeeze. “You and Byeong are everything to me. I mean that.”

Across the table verdant eyes met emerald ones. Yes the hoity toity elites would tell you not to kiss in such a restaurant, but honestly fuck them. The two drank each other in as they leaned across the table, taking in the others lips for a few extended heartbeats. 

Kuvira’s stomach fluttered (and yes so did the other thing but we’ll get to that later) as she pulled away from her wife. Spirits she didn’t see how she would ever tire of such a feeling. 

“I just have to use the little teachers room then we can get your steak. Alright?”

“Nice and romantic.”

Opal offered a facetious wink as she strutted away. Now it was Kuvira’s turn for “I hate to see you go but love to watch you leave,” teeth digging into her lip as her eyes tracked the sway of her mate’s hips. 

_But there it is again_ , she noted as her Opal’s gait still possessed that particular waddle to it. It wasn’t all that pronounced, and frankly if you hadn’t been enamored with the omega for years it would’ve been near imperceptible. But Kuvira had, and so she quizzed her mate when she reclaimed her seat. “

Why’re you walking like that?” 

“Like what?”

“Your waddling...like a penguin.”

“Oh. That’s my anniversary gift to you.”

Kuvira’s brows furrowed. “ _Waddling?”_

“Sort of. I’m sure that lawyer brain of yours will figure it out.”

“Ok…” she muttered, her wandering thoughts interrupted by the waitress’ arrival. They put in their order, Opal deciding she was feeling fishy after all. 

Not long after, still way too early for their food, their admittedly cute server reappeared with a large silver goblet, sloshing with icy water. “Compliments of your babysitter,” she announced, revealing a tall wine bottle, her tone unsure of what kind of babysitter they had. 

For the first time ever Kuvira witnessed her wife gasp at a bottle of wine. Opal had a particular affinity for the drink, and this must’ve been one hell of a bottle to elicit such an effervescent reaction. “Oh. My. Goodness” uttered the omega as the waitress turned it in her hands. 

“I guess I know who to give the taste to,” said the server, wearing a barely restrained smile as the maroon liquid spilled into the delicate glass. Kuvira enjoyed the adorable visage of her wife bouncing up and down in her seat like an overeager child. When her mate took the first sip Kuvira was almost worried about the reaction. The moan bordered on risque as Opal’s eyes rolled back into her head, a visible shudder passing through her body. She gave the waiter a slow nod as if to say, _this is the good shit,_ _,_ before setting her glass back down. 

“Everything alright,” quizzed Kuvira once the waiter left them alone, “should I leave you two alone for the night.”

“Sorry,” replied Opal with a drunken grin that said she was anything but, “I just...I mentioned this wine in passing to Asami and I...I never thought I’d actually ever get to try it.”

“Wow...she’s really trying to get us into their bed isn’t she.”

Opal snorted at that. A couple weeks ago their neighborly couple put forth _The_ _Proposition_ toward the omega, who had in turn relayed it to Kuvira. It was one which involved two couples, a bed, and a long weekend. She found it hard to believe that this was the primary reason for such an extraordinary gift but...well the wine didn’t hurt the chances of an agreement. 

Then again if Asami _was_ trying to better her chances she was convincing the wrong person. Opal was more or less open to such an idea, Ms.Possessive-Alpha on the other hand…

“I’d like to think she’s just being a good friend.”

“Doesn’t mean she can’t do both.”

Opal rolled her eyes, though it was admittedly true. “Why are you so against the idea anyway?”

“I don’t know...just don’t like the thought of you with another alpha.”

“What? Scared I’ll run away,” she teased. 

“ _No!”_ Kuvira barked snappily, her withdrawn expression telling Opal that she had hit a sore spot. For the briefest moment the alpha’s eyes flickered with vulnerability before hurriedly schooling themselves into the comfortable alertness typical of her mate. 

The harsh realization dawned on Opal, and she wanted to smack herself for how dense she had been. The last people that should’ve unconditionally loved Kuvira, her parents, had all but given her away at a young age. And now it seemed that Vee actually thought that there was a chance that she too might leave her, which meant that readily swinging with their neighbors wouldn’t exactly be the most comfortable of ideas. 

That thought pissed Opal off. She was mad at the world, mad at Vee’s parents, and mad that she’d never thought of addressing this. But certainly not at Vee. 

“Hey,” she said, her voice surprisingly ardent. “Hey Vee look at me” she repeated, softer this time, again connecting their hands across the table, “ _Vira_ I would never leave you. I...I know that you’re thinking about your parents but-” she paused, her wife’s expression extremely guarded at the mention of her family, the border walls of her lover’s chi noticeably fortifying. She’d have to choose her words carefully. “Vira what you said about wanting to have kids...that’s exactly how I feel about you. I’ve never felt the way I feel about you with anyone else, and honestly I don’t think I ever will.” Her hand instinctively stretched toward for the mark that she’d imparted on the alpha years ago. “I...I’m never gonna abandon you Kuvira. Even when we fight like we did before Byeong I won’t give up on us...not then, not now, and not ever.” 

A cautious yet tender smile spread across the alpha’s face, her thumbs brushing the omega’s palm. It was a losing battle as the hydrous pressure welled in the back of her eyes. “You’re incredible Opal,” she sobbed with a forced chuckle, “thank you...for understanding.” 

A tender thumb piloted a now damp napkin across her cheeks, Opal wiping away the sparse tears just as she had smoothed her worries. “Always Vee.”

“And about the thing...it’s not....I’m just not a fan of-”

“It’s okay. We can talk about it another time. Let’s just enjoy tonight, alright?” Opal savored the ensuing smirk, one that clearly read: _thank you._

“Anyway-” the omega was cut off by the smell of (no doubt extravagantly buttery) food coming their way. 

The waiter unloaded their meal, everything looking as wonderful as it had the first time they came here. Kuvira’s eyes pulled a complete one-eighty, all but turning into hearts upon landing on the slab of steaming meat before her. “You two need a room?” asked Opal, returning the jab. 

“With all the footsy that’s been going on,” interjected the server, “I think its you two that need a room.” The two of them froze, bubbly smiles breaking through their surprised faces. They all burst into laughter. 

“Enjoy your meal,” added the beta waitress as she bowed out, again leaving the couple by themselves. 

“ _Are_ we gonna need a room,” asked Kuvira, glaring at Opal from the tops of her eyes. 

“That, my handsome alpha, is up to you.”

“Mmm...well in that case there’s not gonna be much of a decision. Although from what I’ve seen I don’t think our server would mind joining us.”

“ _Vee,”_ chirped the omega with a well practiced eye roll.

“What? I know you can smell it too. She’s hardly trying to hide it.”

“I think you’re smelling what you wanna smell.”

“Maybe you're just too infatuated with that wine to pick up on it.”

“Maybe, but I’m picking up on what you’re trying to do just fine. Sneaky girl aren’t you, sending out your pheromones once the food arrives to try and mask your scent.”

A smirk tugged the corners of her lips. “Can’t blame me for trying,” she confessed as the first cut of steak was pulled off her fork. 

She hoped she didn’t look as bombastic as Opal had when trying the wine (though she had a feeling she did) because the meat was that fucking good. Perfectly cooked with just a touch of red in the middle, a nice char coating the outside Her stomach growled as if it had just opened up a spare chamber in preparation for the night's meal. 

Perhaps it was the scent of the steak, or maybe the footsy comment, but suddenly

the puzzle pieces came together in Kuvira’s mind.

She damn near choked on her second bite of beef as the realization finally smacked her across the face. Gazing up at her wife, she now knew her expression was as dumbfounded as she felt. “I...there’s no way my gift...you’re not…”

Opal’s only response was a sly wink as she politely dabbled the edges of her mouth with her napkin. 

Kuvira was now pretty sure her gawking was as had achieved peak levels of stupefied. Because if her assumption was right, and she was pretty damn sure it was, Opal was harboring a buttplug under that form fitting green dress. Which meant her anniversary surprise was...

All of a sudden the steak dinner didn’t seem so important. Heck Kuvira practically had to force her body to not pick up the porterhouse and just shove it down her gullet bone and all. 

“Opal...are you seriously... _you know_ …”

“Maybe...once we finish you can find out for yourself.”

A different kind of hunger had now made itself present in Kuvira’s mind, and it quickly slammed shut that spare chamber. But of course, Opal wasn’t gonna make it that easy on her. The omega had always been a slow eater, but tonight she definitely was taking her time. 

More questions than have ever been asked about the firm and her coworkers were lobbed her way, each one increasingly difficult to answer as Opal shot her teasing look after teasing look. She’d even make a show of adjusting in her seat from time to time, as if Kuvira might forget what was going on down there. 

Finally the omega set down her utensils in the universal sign for _finished_ , something Kuvira had done about ten minutes ago. 

As their waiter passed by she did her best not to look like a crazed woman while signaling for the check. 

“Would you like a doggy bag for that?” she asked, definitely with a lilting hint to her voice. 

“Yes doggy- err a doggy bag would be nice thank you.”

Opal merely smirked as her wife tried and failed to act natural while wrapping her head around her soon to be unveiled gift. 

With speed that only a horny alpha could produce they were soon hoping into a cab and heading back home. All the while Opal did her best to stoke Kuvira’s already scalding flames. Her chi practicality strip teased around Kuvira’s, brushing up against it without ever fully committing. 

A quick glance from the driver flashed in the rear view mirror as a low purr tumbled from Kuvira’s chest, the alpha trying her best to keep Opal at bay even though she was truthfully helpless. As they neared their house a smirk tugged at Opal’s lips as the stiff bulge dented the fine fabric of Kuvira’s pant leg. Something about seeing that clothed stiffy imprinting through the form fitting pants made her drool like a bulldog. 

Throughout the day she had flip flopped back and forth on how this night would go down. She couldn’t decide whether she wanted to be in control of the night or simply fan Kuvira’s inferno so the alpha would be on one for their special evening. As the moment neared she was feeling decidedly submissive, and thus, as they turned onto their street, she begin to whisper into her mate’s ear. 

“Are you gonna make me scream as you stuff your omega?”

If only you could’ve seen Kuvira’s reaction. Ms Stoic and Analytical suddenly disappeared. 

“Teach me a lesson I’ll never forget for teasing you all through dinner? Subjugate you’re pretty little omega?”

“Shut up.”

“Mmm you ever think about how deep you get inside of me...all those centimeters. Sometimes I swear I feel you coming close to my cervix. I don’t know if I’d like that to be honest, seems like it might hurt, but I’d be willing to let you give it a shot.”

“Seriously Opal, _shut up_.” 

And the omega did, her lover's tone telling her she wasn’t joking. She pulled away from Kuvira’s handsome frame. 

“Sorry,” added the alpha, voice softer now, ”I didn’t mean to...look I _definitely_ appreciate all this and you can bet your ass I’ll readily take you up on your offer another time. But right now Op I just...I wanna make love to you.”

Cheesy? Absolutely. Did it make Opal’s heart flutter anyways? You bet. 

“ _That_ ,” Opal planted a swift peck on her mate’s cheek for emphasis, “sounds perfect Vee.”

The moment the car halted outside their driveway Vira was halfway out the door. Opal offered an awkward apology to the driver for all the touching they’d done before her mate practically flung her out of the car. 

“There goes your Uber rating Vee.”

“Whatever,” snorted her lover as those sinewy arms wrapped Opal’s navel in a loose, comforting grip, “I’ve got bigger issues on my mind.”

“Oh? Like what?”

“You know…” replied her mate, a thumb trailing lazy circles atop her womb, “...things.”

At that Opal snorted as they waddled towards the house. The crisp evening air was like freshly poured soda, drawing out little goosebumps along Opal’s exposed arms as it contrasted the warmth of her alpha. Her body let out a little shiver, which she may have then exaggerated knowing that it’d elicit a rather pleasant response. 

Kuvira saw through the act, mostly because it wasn’t _that_ cold, but she also wouldn’t turn down the chivalrous response it dictated. 

Her mate’s bouncy locks spilled onto her shoulder as their bodies drew closer, followed by a warbling little gasp as a hard staff took up residence in the valley of Opal’s cheeks. 

“I’d let out a corny line but I don’t think there’s any doubt that’s ‘cause your happy to see me,” snickered the omega. 

“Not the word I’d use but yeah, close enough. What’s your excuse??”

“Excuse for wha- ohhhh”

The omega’s breath subsequently gave way as lips peppered her jaw from behind. They worked with methodical precision, dipping to her neck before rising back to nibble her ear lobe, all the while Opal barely managing to get one foot in front of the other. 

The real kickstart for the night came as they approached the front door, the weight on Opal’s feet suddenly ceasing to exist. Toned arms curled around her back and legs as Kuvira carried her bridal style into their house. It was in this moment she knew tonight was gonna be one for the books. 

Every other time Vira had done this same maneuver had ended with her thinking, _that was the best sex ever_ . First it’d been their wedding night, then it had been their first anniversary, and the last time was when they found out Opal was pregnant. _What’s tonight’s offering then,_ she began to wonder. 

By the time Vira finally set her down in the center of the room she could barely keep pace with her racing mind, imagination spiraling as to what this magnificent night may hold. Thankfully Kuvira knew how to draw her attention, as seconds later her mate’s hands became bolts against Opal’s hips. Heaving breaths belied her lover’s aching need as she bore her gaze into her wife’s, the two of them holding a final silent conversation before things reached an 11. 

_Take me_ , Opal spoke with her eyes, _show me what kind of alpha I married_. 

Nothing like an invitation wrapped in a challenge to send Kuvira over the edge. Teeth bore into Opal’s neck, sinking until they damn near drew blood, definitely leaving what would soon become a noticeable bruise. 

Her submissive heart fluttered as Kuvira’s chi didn’t even ask her to submit, simply making her do so. She knew she made the right choice when Kuvira’s weight sandwiched her with the wall, her body yielding to the comfort of being held down by the alpha. 

“How expensive’s this dress?” asked Vee. 

“Don’t... _nghh..._ don’t even think about.”

“Fine just-” 

Vira didn’t even finish the sentence as she spun her around, impatient fingers tugging at the zipper of the dress. 

“Slowly,” she chided when her mate exhaled a growl of frustration, the zipper and her clearly not on the same page. 

A couple more snarls followed before the dress finally came loose, revealing her topless upper half, her lingerie clad lower, and of course...the buttplug. 

“ _Fuck_.” Kuvira couldn’t help but curse as she bore witness to Opal’s naked form. Five years and it still made her drunk every time. 

“Your turn,” muttered the omega, choppy locks nearly whipping Kuvira as her lover spun around. Before she could even reach for her suit buttons her wife’s nimble fingers beat her to it, leaving her to kick off her loafers and shimmy out of her pants. 

Once the handsome jacket was sheared off, Opal stole a moment to admire how dashing Kuvira looked in the simple button down shirt. How the faintest outlines of her chiseled form were visible beneath the slightly loose fabric. Or even how her shoulders perfectly carried it’s sharp design. Come to think of it she didn’t know if there was any piece of clothing her lover couldn’t pull off (well, except a MAGA hat of course, no one can make those look good). Speaking of pull off…

“Hey!” gasped Kuvira as her wife split her shirt down the middle, a volley of now useless buttons firing across the room. “Hypocrite much?” 

“No way they cost the same...plus I really couldn’t wait, Vee. You look so _fucking_ hot.”

A roll of the eyes and cocky snicker was all the response Kuvira offered as she elected to just enjoy her wife’s neediness. Leading the duo backwards, eventually the familiar embrace of sheets encompassed her back, her eyes greeted with the divine sight of Opal falling atop her. 

While hastily resuming her neck-adoring ministrations Opal’s hands began to explore her body. Just like her words, their movements were ravenous yet tender, to the point that she couldn’t help but give in to them. 

Yet still a part of her couldn’t comprehend that this was actually happening. Given the last time they had tried anal...well suffice to say she didn’t think they’d ever be trying it again. 

“You’re serious about this Op?” 

“Why you don’t want?”

“NO! Uhm...I mean of course I want but uh...well it’s just that, you know-” She shut herself up as Opal pulled an Uno reverse card, hitting her with her own teasing smirk. 

Rolling to the side, Opal ensnared Vira so that the alpha’s tranquilizing weight now bore down on her. “Why don’t you find out how serious I am.” 

With that her arms chained her lover, hauling her into an ardent kiss. The vestiges of hesitation seemed to percolate out of Kuvira with every passing second of their lip lock. Soon that familiar tension of strong phalanges groping her ass elicited soft moans that she couldn’t stop if she wanted to.

“You like your present?” she quizzed when those fingers brushed the buttplug, a fervent nod her lover’s response. 

“Thank you.”

“Don’t say it...show me.”

The swift swipe of a tongue across full lips hinted at the alpha’s bubbling excitement. “Where’s the-”

“Top shelf my side.”

In a flash Kuvira’s hand returned to her side, now gripping an opaque bottle of lube. 

“Ready?” asked her lover as the shift in pressure alerted Opal to her wife gripping the end of the toy. A chorus of butterflies churned her stomach, but her weeks of prep offered her some solace. 

With a steady nod the pressure along her backside increased around the girthiest point. Granted the plug had been in her for about an hour, but now that it was all reaching the evening’s climax it seemed to turn moot. Her spine stiffened as the thickest portion slid free, the rest coming relatively easily after that. 

“Good?” asked her mate. 

“Yeah,” she reassured with a nod, “just think I’d gotten used to it like that.”

“Alright. But if it’s ever too much-”

She pressed a hand to Vira’s chest. “I know.”

Years ago their safe word had been established, but it was good maintenance to always check. With bated breath the plug was placed on the bedside table and Kuvira leaned over her lover. 

“I got you babe. Don’t worry.” 

Those words trickled into Opal’s ear just as Kuvira began to trek down her body, pausing along the curve of Opal’s breasts. Sturdy arms heaved her body upward as lips sealed around a nipple, suckling on it with languid pressure. Her head crooked back as a moan tumbled from her throat, the familiar pleasure helping to ease some of the disquiet in the back of her mind. 

The familiar warmth of Vira’s tongue then tenderly lashed her stiffening nub, her alpha clearly in the mood as she made out with her breast. This was only further confirmed when Vee’s eyes glanced upward and caught her own, that typically tempered gaze ridden with quiet giddiness. 

“I’m gonna make you feel incredible,” exhaled her lover as those lips pulled away, trailing down to the curve of her hips, patiently making their way to the crevice that hid her now unboxed anniversary gift. 

Upon arriving at her final destination, Kuvira found her usually steadfast hands trembling. Whether with excitement or anxiety she wasn’t sure. What she’d said about “making Opal feel incredible” and “I got you babe” really were true. Granted this was technically her gift but she hardly desired for it to feel good just for her. Which also meant that, given their previous experience, mistakes weren’t an option. 

But then yet again Kuvira was reminded of why she had married this woman. 

“It’s alright Vee,” came her wife’s assuring voice, apparently noticing the quiver of her hands, “I know what I signed up for. If I don’t like it I’ll let you know.”

Spirits she was incredible. 

Kuvira exhaled an extended sigh as a visible weight exalted from her shoulders (Mmmm and what shoulders they are). 

Confidence slowly restoring, she clutched her omega’s legs and lifted them skyward, motioning for her mate to restrain them. An awestruck expression danced along her face as that previously forbidden hole revealed itself in all its glory. Despite seeing it everyday, now knowing that she was gonna act upon it placed it in a different light, like a child first being allowed to wield a knife at dinner. 

And oh how she was gonna savor this meal. 

A stunted gasp was pulled from her omega’s lips as her fingers nuzzled Opal’s sex, brushing against those folded, dewy lips. “This’ll help,” she assured as her maw patiently slid further down Opal’s crotch. 

The omega’s back stiffened as her mate gently kissed around her sphincter. Having planned this for nearly a month she had been wise enough to prepare herself in the weeks leading up to tonight. Yet still the novelty of having someone else do the stimulating was noticeable. As much as Kuvira's nerves were livewires, hers were three times worse. 

Oddly enough, however, her mate turned out to be right. The fingers attending to her pussy did help, steering a healthy portion of her attention away from the queer sensation around her rectum. The familiarity of those digits aided as well, reminding her that no matter how different this was it was still her mate of seven years down there. That in many ways Kuvira knew her better than she did herself, and thus there was no one she’d rather have down there tonight. 

Therefore it wasn’t all that surprising when, not long after, Opal found herself moaning in response to both Vee’s finger and lips. The duo of sensations had amalgamated into something wholly different then their composite parts. Yet it was equally, if not more so, pleasurable. 

The shift from awkward perseverance to unabated pleasure had been much less detectable than one would think, but having been infatuated with the omega for too many years meant that Kuvira noticed it. Questioning eyes flickered towards her lover, seeking out her permission and receiving a gentle nod of approval. 

With that her tongue slithered out of its cave and began to leisurely circle Opal’s rim. The first thing that struck her was the taste. It was an earthier flavor with hints of turmeric compared to the sweeter, more vanilla taste of her sex. 

One constant seemed to be that the surrounding flesh was as silken as the rest of Opal, Kuvira particularly delighting in the two swells that she wore like horse blinders (not that she’d need _any_ extra help focusing on this delectable treat). 

Shudders like a mini Titanic rocked Opal as the slick sensation of her mate rimming her for only the second time ever saltated along her nerves. Thinking about it actually made her wonder why it seemed Kuvira had been speaking from experience when she said “this’ll help.” Her mate also seemed to be rather well practiced in the art of booty eating, her ministrations much more pleasant than Opal had predicted. She reminded herself to question that later, but for now she was rather content to lay back and enjoy Kuvira’s lavishing. 

Every so often the alpha would apply some extra pressure to the hole, priming it for the oncoming invasion. Although if Kuvira were a betting woman she’d say that having had the plug in for as long as she did meant that it wouldn’t be as difficult a breach as either of them were predicting. 

And frankly she was dearly hoping her bet was right, because as more and more of her tongue flattened against her lover's bum Kuvira began to truly savor the flavor. Despite its stronger, more earthy profile it was still distinctly Opal, which meant she was still utterly infatuated with it. 

With her head neatly tucked in the curve of Opal’s ass, a free hand roamed sideward, hugging her omega’s thigh. A stray thumb brushed comforting waves into baobab skin as the rest of her digits lightly scratched her lover. She knew this was far from Opal’s cup of tea, but she was determined to make it feel as pleasant as possible. Not just so they might do it again (though that was one reason) but also because she just wanted to make Opal feel good. 

Yes it was their anniversary, their special night, but honestly today felt no different than most. The dinner was wonderful of course, and Opal had looked particularly mouthwatering throughout, but at the end of the day what it boiled down to was that she loved Opal. And frankly whether it was their anniversary or just some random Tuesday that never changed. 

She always felt like she was tumbling head over heels for this omega. From her first sight in the morning being the damp glow spilling onto the messy profile of her lover, all the way to the last sight of her own thumb rubbing in that bit of moisturizer that Opal never seemed able to get. Dusk to dawn and through every second of sleep she just fucking loved Opal. 

Thankfully (or maybe not) Opal hadn’t heard that inner commentary, for if she had she’d probably be doing her best impression of the Pacific Ocean right now. 

Although even without it she wasn’t too far off. The strange sensation of Vee’s tongue on her ass had quite rapidly melded into pleasure. And now that pleasure already wasn’t enough, her body curious to uncover what more her mate could provide. 

Taking a hand from her legs she nestled it into Kuvira’s tresses, giving the alpha’s scalp an affirmative squeeze. 

That was the only communication required before she felt something wet yet solid plunge into her ass. “ _Spirits,”_ she groaned, nails instinctively digging downward as the most foreign sensation so far coursed through her afferent nerves. 

Much like Kuvira had expected, Opal’s preparation had made entry much easier. Her strong muscle faced minimal resistance as it probed the most forbidden of Opal’s orifices. 

That’s when it struck her, the realization of what she was actually doing. Granted from a mechanics standpoint it wasn’t all that different from eating pussy, yet everything about it was so incomparable. Whether it was the taboo of it all, or knowing that Opal had deliberately taken time preparing for this, or even just the scent of it. 

It was all so different...yet just as intoxicating. 

And so in her increasingly drunken state her higher functions yielded command to her sexual instincts. Her pace held steady as she switched between tonguing her lover and retracting her muscle to circle Opal’s rim, allowing her omega to get used to both sensations. 

Monitoring Opal during their more intimate moments had become second nature for her. And even when the majority of her attention was on the novel hole before her, a sliver of her brain would always be wholly devoted to tracking Opal. It noticed the sporadic tenses of her legs, how tightly her bijou grip tussled her hair, and most of all how her chi was reacting to all this. Years and years of intimacy had trained her to become as familiar with her lovers body as she was with her own. 

Opal could attest to that sentiment, as despite being an undeniably unique sensation, Kuvira hadn’t been wrong in saying she’d make her feel incredible. And it was only getting better. Soon enough that flexible muscle working her bottom was firing nothing but straight pleasure along the tips of her spine. It made her back arch off the bed and her eyes roll into themselves. 

With stolen lungs she cried out for her mate, “More Vee...I’m ready…”

Again the alpha had no response, simply backing away to free up space for what would come next. Retrieving the nearby bottle of lube she began to trickle it onto her digits when a surprisingly forceful hand halted her. 

“ _I’m ready…”_ Opal repeated. 

There was a brief flash of surprise on Kuvira’s expression before she nodded in understanding. The bed dipped as the olive skinned alpha rearranged herself, lining her hips up with the hourglass figured omega. 

Copious amounts of lube spilled onto a cock that had remained stiff since they first stepped into the bedroom. 

A crisp shudder jogged along Opal’s spine as she watched her mate do this, translucent liquid coating that beautiful staff. Her mind quickly became lost in the sight of Kuvira. The faint outline of abs drawn across her abdomen, teardrop swells calling Opal’s lips towards her chest while lean arms flexed as she sorted out her position atop Opal. 

Though all this paled in comparison to when she caught her mate’s gaze. Those verdant orbs burned with lust but swam with love, like an inferno in the middle of a still ocean. 

It made Opal want to buck her hips like an omega in heat but at the same time kiss her wife as deeply as she could. So she did just that. 

Her arms reached out to the heavens until they found Kuvira and reeled her mate close. Without a second thought her lips were on the alpha’s, needy in the same way as their honeymoon. At the same time her hips rolled upward, glancing the tip of that stiff cock and reminding it why it was covered in slick. 

With ease that shouldn’t have appeared as practiced as it did Kuvira reached between their bodies and aligned her staff with Opal’s entrance. 

A tiny gasp escaped Opal’s lungs as she felt the turgid tip tuck between her cheeks, eventually coming to rest against her puckered hole. 

Kuvira instinctively pulled away at the breathy release, offering one last questioning look before they began. Her mate’s expression was a resounding yes, and with that she eased her resistance against gravity, nestling the first third inside Opal. 

A strangled cry escaped the panting omega, her head tucked into the protective crevice of Kuvira’s shoulder. “Ok?” whispered the alpha, receiving a tremulous nod in response. 

As lazily as she could, Kuvira began to jog her hips back and forth, introducing languid movements into the penetration, knowing it would assuage some of her mate’s discomfort. 

The moment Vira’s cock had entered her ass all Opal’s training seemed to flush down the drain. It wasn’t that she was bigger than some of the toys she had used, but there was something just inherently different about it. 

It was alive. 

It had warmth as it tucked into her bowels, throbbing and pulsing with its own heartbeat. It worked without her control, slowly rocking in and out of her, stimulating every centimeter of her walls which hugged it like a sweater. The cacophony of sensations made her want to howl in pain and moan in ecstasy all at once. 

But then the former began to wane, leaving only the heady sensation of pleasure. And then when Kuvira’s lips found her jaw it completely evaporated, leaving her moaning as what felt like half her mate’s length sawed back and forth. 

Kuvira couldn’t help the bolts of excitement that spindled through her as Opal’s cries of pain transformed to ones of bliss. Her body ached to entomb every centimeter of herself, but she knew it was only right to wait for her omega’s admission. 

Thankfully for that blazing need in the pit of her gut the permission came not long after. _“More,”_ came the simple request that induced the response her body had been delaying for minutes. 

Oh how wrong Opal had been. “ _Fucking spirits,”_ she mewled as a slow thrust buried more of Kuvira inside her bowels. Apparently her previous estimate had been totally wayward, because although to her this felt like Kuvira’s total length she knew it couldn’t be, a divide still spanning their hips. “Fuck it feels huge like this Vee.”

A low groan tumbled in Kuvira’s chest at the sentiment as two-thirds of her length now luxuriated within her wife. “Cause you're so tight,” was her huffed response, straining to not immediately succumb to the unbelievable warmth and snugness of her mate’s asshole. As before, she began to gently thrust her hips, each time bringing a shudder down her her spine. 

That adorable scrunched portrait of Opal’s face was unforgettable as she switched over to the other side of her mate’s neck. 

Frankly, if she didn’t know better, she would argue she was among the divine right now. Every synapse of her being was scintillated by what Opal was providing. “This is amazing,” she cooed into her mate’s jaw, “thank you…” 

Gingerly, Opal let her legs loose, fastening them around Kuvira’s waist and allowing her body to respond to her mate’s words. “Thank you,” she whispered back as she towed her legs in, ushering the throbbing alpha to finish what had started minutes ago. 

With her mate’s lead Kuvira slipped in the last of her length, groaning as her aching meat submerged inside her mate. With a mewl her full weight collapsed onto Opal, her chi thanking her for the closeness and intimacy as her hips began to jog. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” came Opal’s cry as finally the entire length came to rest inside her. She still couldn’t fathom how it could feel so different, so big. 

The breakneck pace that had begun at the restaurant had decidedly slowed to something much more sensuous. An intertwining not only of bodies but also of chis, energies rolling together in a dance that was wholly novel yet had also been performed hundreds of times before. 

Each thrust from Kuvira was matched by Opal’s hands drilling into the alpha’s taught back. The low purr of her breath equaled only by the coarse moans of the lithe omega. Back and forth they went in a positive feedback cycle that just carried them higher and higher. 

And slowly Opal found the stings of pain once more melding into oblivion, the faint pulse of her alpha’s cock gifting the fullest pleasure of the entire night. Pleasure that her body and brain grew starved for more of. 

And so, with soft hands she coaxed her alpha backward, reversing the direction of neck kiss provider as she now suckled her alpha’s jawline. For a few interminable minutes she permitted the two-way pleasure in her mate to escalate until she finally sensed Kuvira was ready to detonate. Thus, with lips hovering above Vee’s mate mark, Opal uttered a single word-

“More”

-and then bit down hard. 

“ _FUCK!”_ came the alpha’s full-bodied snarl, her hips instinctively bucking upward into Opal. Euphoria had just erupted across her body in a way that put Mount Vesuvius to shame. 

And Opal wasn’t stopping. 

Teeth continued to burrow into her brand as a tongue masterfully lathered it in appreciation. 

She didn’t want to hurt Opal, but her lover had just asked for more, and her body was rebelling against inaction as the brain wracking bliss continued to rise exponentially. And so with a final earnest huff she eased off the brakes on her instincts. 

“ _Fucking spirits yes,”_ came Opal’s cry as her lover began to up the pace of her thrusts, “I swear I feel you in my stomach Vee.” 

Gentle PLAP PLAP PLAP sounds began to subjugate the silence of the room. Her brain growing hazy from the overwhelming stimulation Opal’s body did the only thing it could think of. Her legs tightened around Vira as she bit down harder. 

The alpha unleashed a guttural growl as her entire being succumbed to the impossible amounts of pleasure coursing through her. Her arms tucked under Opal’s shoulder as she felt that pressure accumulate in the base of her shaft. She was desperate for all of Opal, every centimeter she could touch and all those that she couldn’t. 

Opal could sense it too, her mate’s rut losing its rhythm, her gasps and animalistic grunts sputtering. Months ago she wouldn’t believe she’d ever ask for what she was about to, but now it felt like the only thing that could satiate her. “Cum Vee...cum in my ass.”

At that, Kuvira’s body gave out. She never thought she’d hear those words uttered from the lips of her mate. 

With one last sputtering thrust she drove her entirety inside Opal, cock twitching like a breakdancing fish. “ _Spirits_ _Opal…”_ Her lover’s bowels felt insane as they clutched her cock, warm and homely as they milked every last drop. 

Opal could empathize with the sentiment. The sensation of her lover’s cum in her ass was odd yet at the same time so unbelievably satisfying. The warmth of it as it gushed within her turned what was already an oven into a kiln. Not to mention that Vee was giving her _so_ much, her mate probably thrilled by the mere thought of what she was doing. “Don’t stop,” she encouraged, aching to feel every milliliter Vee could provide, “I want all of you.” 

Finally, with one last feral grunt, Kuvira gently collapsed atop her wife, mentally worn down as well as physically. For a solid minute the room was aphotic save for the rhythmic thrum of their breaths. Their chis were equally as intertwined as their bodies, refusing to secede from each other. 

“Thank you Op...that...fuck that was incredible.” 

With a groan more appropriate for an elderly woman Kuvira patiently extracted her softening cock from the tight ring. Both of them let out a little shudder when the head finally popped free, followed by her omega humming contentedly as the sap began to overflow. 

“ _Fuck_. You stay here and I’ll grab something to clean that before it gets messy.” Bounding off toward the bathroom Kuvira was halted as her hand was once again seized. 

“You’re not done yet,” intoned the omega, a surprising gravitas to her high voice, “I want one more gift from you.”

Kuvira’s snatched hand was slowly drawn toward Opal. “Give me another,” she said as fingertips landed upon a womb. 

_Oh fuck._

Faster than uh...something very fast, Kuvira’s eyes darted up to meet her wife’s. _Really,_ they asked. They’d been dancing around this idea for the past few months, Kuvira understandably more gung ho about it than her wife. Opal’s first time around had been pretty rough on her body so it was no surprise she was a little more hesitant. 

But even then it had always been a matter of when not if. But to do it so suddenly…granted the odds were low considering Opal wasn’t in heat but stil...

Yet at the same time Kuvira knew in her heart of hearts there was only one answer. Opal had made up her mind, and that saccharine scent oozing off her was letting Kuvira know. Like the Denver Nuggets in a 3-1 deficit Kuvira’s cock surged back to life, reinvigorated by an instinctive demand to breed. 

A thumb circled her lover’s innie belly button as the alpha sauntered back into bed, the omega’s emerald eyes now carrying the inferno. Ever the sucker for her wonderful wife Kuvira was intoxicated by Opal’s scent. It wasn’t even conscious as she responded in kind, her own gust of pheromones proliferating the room. 

Back and forth this went, the duo getting high off of one another as their lips sealed. Deep breaths morphed into deliberate inhales, the pinnacle of their aromas residing in their mate marks. 

“ _Fuck_ _Op_ you always get me so damn hungry.”

“Then devour me.”

If you know Kuvira then you know how that went over. 

The bed was a raucous of sweaty limbs and needy sexes until it settled with Kuvira seated on her behind, back wedged against the headboard while Opal’s svelte frame plastered her front. Her palms were chains on Opal’s hips as she lovingly yet not-so-daintily guided her lover’s movements. Meanwhile, as per the omega’s request, Kuvira was devouring those perfect tits, already picturing how full and swollen they’d become. 

A teasing remark caught halfway up Opal’s throat as her own hands clutched the alpha, one palm laced into long raven tresses while another wrapped around a toned back. 

A tongue that frankly shouldn’t have felt _this_ good flailed across her areola. It’s movements could hardly be described as precise, but that was exactly what Opal needed right now. That flaming desire that had been quelled in the car was quickly reigniting and there was only one person who could quench it. 

Thankfully that person was currently making a meal of her breasts, seemingly determined to manifest the let-down response. Her head lolled back as Kuvira quite simply rocked her world. 

As the minutes drew long, in between bruising suckles faint whispers could be heard from her alpha’s lips, a great deal of them centering on how much she was about to knock Opal up. 

“Quit blabbering and just do it to me,” snapped Opal. 

With each of her lover’s noncommittal whispers her ache to sire grew increasingly deafening in her head, meaning she was desperate for it to be sated. She wasn’t quite sure what had ignited it, perhaps her mate’s comments earlier that morning or maybe even the way that Kuvira gazed at her during dinner. Nevertheless all she knew was that she absolutely _needed Kuvira now_. 

A snarl of approval boomed from her chest as without a second thought her wife encased her with those perfect fucking arms and hungrily flipped them over, returning them to the position they had occupied only minutes ago. 

The kiss that followed was so bruising and ravenous that it seared itself into her memory from its inception. Kuvira’s grunts and pants rumbled like the engine of a fighter jet in her throat, her calloused hands more akin to claws as they messily snatched her wrists and pinned them to the bed. In a reflection of their bodies, Kuvira’s tempest chi all but restrained Opal’s as it utterly devoured it. Everything about the situation was so insatiably perfect. 

Yet there was still that one more thing she needed. 

“ _Spirits Vee_ come on! Knock me up! Give me another pup!”

Describing her wife’s vocal response as feral would’ve been an understatement. A hand that had previously been restraining her wrist shot beneath her hips and cocked them upwards to afford Vira that ungodly angle. 

She literally howled as the alpha entombed every inch of that long member inside of her with one smooth thrust. When her eyes snapped open they immediately landed upon Vira’s. Nine times out of ten she would’ve been terrified of the way Kuvira was currently looking at her, but right now it only emblazoned the inferno in her gut. 

If it weren’t for the distinct scent that accompanies such a period Kuvira might’ve actually been led to believe that Opal was in heat. Her lover’s movements were so frantic and voracious, their bodies glistening with sweat that glued to the previously pristine sheets, that frankly that seemed to be the only explanation. Not to mention how insatiable her chi was, relentlessly exuding more and more energy for Kuvira’s to wolfishly devour. 

On and on they went driving each other further and further up the wall, each alpha snarl met by a thrum in Opal’s chest. Her mind was a slave to the desires of her body, and she eventually found that her hips had long since become pistons against Opal’s. Yet through all the chaos of their lust filled session their gaze never broke from one another. Even through the bruising kisses they were determined to embrace one anothers souls. “Fuck I love you so much,” panted the alpha, “I’m gonna give you and the pups the best life possible. I swear I’ll be the best lover you could’ve asked for.” 

“Show me,” replied the omega, legs once more enclosing her wife’s hips, “give me your love.”

And so she did, crashing their faces together as her pace steepened. The room was now thick with their scents, to the point that even their kid’s untrained nose would probably recognize what was occurring. Which meant it was good he was out of the house, also permitting them to be as loud and vulgar as they desired. 

“Spirits Vee you’re... _FUCK you’re_ an animal.” 

Which apparently was a lot. 

Kuvira just snarled in response, happy to accept her wife’s designation. Her hands transformed into shackles around Opal’s waist as her peaking body began to completely let loose. “You wanna see a fucking animal.” 

Toned hips began to move with reckless abandon, jackhammering her wife with as much pace and force as her body could muster. Her arms strained to keep Opal steady as her body desperately rocked her wife to her core, determined to provide Opal with the pup she so clearly desired. 

“Gods yes Vee! You're always so damn possessive so give them a reason why. Ruin me! Make your cock the only one my pussy will cum for.”

Any vestiges of rational thought were torn away by her wife’s words, like adding napalm to a forest fire. That incendiary possessiveness that Opal chastised her for had reached its head, constraining her thoughts to distill to only one idea. 

Opal.

How she needed Opal. How she wanted to claim Opal. How she would signal to every alpha in the world that Opal was hers. 

“Who’s pussy is this?”

“Fucking yours Vee!”

“Who’s womb is this?”

“It’s yours Kuvira! Every pup I birth will always be yours and I’ll be the best mommy for all our kids!”

_Fuck_.

Just a few choice words and suddenly she was a starved wolf. With a feral roar she plunged her teeth into Opal’s mate mark, the ultimate symbol of their relationship. Clamping down, she sucked it like it was the fountain of youth, determined to utterly mark the omega as hers.

Opal’s already heady brain became thoughtless as it caught a strong whiff of Kuvira’s scent. It was distinctly Vira, but it was a certain strain she’d only smelled once before. That sacred night...the night they had mated one another. And dare she say that tonight it was even more intense than that unforgettable evening. Potent, intoxicating, and oh so alluring. 

Her body reacted as the aroma began to fill the room, every cell of her being quivering as it ached to become one with Kuvira. A sentiment echoed by their chi’s, nearly indistinguishable as they melded with one another, the perfect climax to a perfect night. 

With a strained gasp her body seized, one hand diving into Kuvira’s hair to shove her deeper into her mark. “Paint my insides,” she whisper-yelled directly into her lover's ear, “claim me!”

I think you can guess what happens next. 

The warm ropes that subsequently shot into her sex led to possibly the highest high Opal had ever felt. An unspeakable peak that was soulful in its bliss. The type of high that couldn’t be replicated by the greatest pleasures of lust, but only by the most insatiable passions of love. 

The room was laden with sharp cries of rapture and moans of the other’s name as they shared their equally transcendent orgasms, the nighttime atmosphere alight with perfumes marking their love for one another. 

It seemed hours until they both came down but in truth was no more than seconds, their breaths panting, bodies slick with sweat. Opal hadn’t even noticed it but apparently Kuvira had knotted her, that scintillating pressure keeping them intertwined for the next few minutes. 

There wasn’t quite any other sensation comparable to being knotted with her mate. Feeling that gooey warmth inside of her, hoping that it’d lead to something more. That unshakable physical connection. 

But even more than that was what it represented. That the threads of fate had now inextricably woven their lives together. That she'd always be there to embrace Kuvira at her most vulnerable. 

Such as right now, her hand lacing into her wife’s tresses, gently combing them as her mate began to quietly sob. Not unfamiliar shudders were encapsulated by her body, gentle sniffles tucking into her shoulder. 

Nary a comforting word left her mouth, energy spent brushing away the tears and planting intermittent kisses along Vira’s cheeks. Years together taught her that Kuvira didn’t want tender words of encouragement, just comfort and support as her emotions drained out of her, and so she happily provided. 

Being like this reminded her of the first time she’d ever witnessed her lover cry. It was approaching a year into their relationship, and the alpha had just gotten word that her biological mother had passed. The two hadn’t been close, but hearing the news had ignited a lot of previously obscured emotions in her mate. 

She remembered sitting there as she held Kuvira, not really knowing what to do as she’d never heard her girlfriend so broken. It was then that she realized where Kuvira’s immutable strength had been born from...and how little she should praise it. 

And perhaps her strongest memory of that moment was how angry she felt, and then being surprised that she could feel such visceral emotion on someone’s behalf. 

That had been a horrible day. 

But these tears...Opal wouldn’t trade these for anything. Tears born of love and compassion. Of trust and faith. Ones identical to those that had silently slipped out during the first dance of their wedding night. This, much like all those years ago, was a beautiful day. 

And so as her mate slowly began to quiet she planted a tender kiss on her forehead before nuzzling their cheeks together. “I love you,” she whispered. 

There was a long silence before Kuvira spoke up. “I love you too…” The alpha peeled herself off of the omega’s body, “and I’m sorry. Here I am crying when I should be giving you aftercare.”

“ _Hey…_ ” Sternly picking up the alpha’s chin, Opal forced her mate to meet her eyes. No one should have their feelings repressed, much less someone who already struggles letting them out. “ _Don’t_ say that Vira. You smile when you wanna smile, and you laugh when you wanna laugh, so you can cry whenever you need to, ok? Don’t ever think otherwise.”

A tremulous chuckle tumbled from Kuvira’s chest as her gaze caught the omega’s, eyes like matcha ice cream both in appearance and how they comforted her. “Op...I probably don’t tell you this enough but...you are seriously amazing.”

A gentle preen followed at the compliment, her lovers cheek brushing up against her in wordless appreciation. “Thanks, even if I know you’re just saying that cause of the anal.” 

“No!” A teary smile tugged at the corner of her lips. “Well not no per say...that definitely was a factor. B-but only like one and a half percent. The rest is all you. My wonderful-“ she laid a kiss on Opal’s cheek with each following word, “compassionate, tender, fierce, beautiful wife.”

“ _Mmmmmm…_ ” contentedly hummed the omega, sinking into the warmth of her lover. Spirits she was an absolute sucker for her wife’s adoring words. 

“You know how much you mean to me right?”

“Always Vee.” 

“Good...but in case you forgot…” a knowing smile danced along Opal’s face. This had long ago become one of Kuvira’s favorite traditions. “You mean more to me than anyone ever has and ever will. Deciding to have you be the one I wake up to was undoubtedly the best decision I ever made.”

A blush that would put even the most gaudy makeup to shame colored her cheeks. “ _Stop it Vee_ ,” she giggled unconvincingly. Vira wasn’t someone to both act this fluffy and also to give out praise lightly. Granted her aftercare tended to be like this, it but still always made her feel all goopy and sappy inside (besides the cum still within her). 

“And having a kid with you. Oh man I really think I hit the jackpot with that.”

“ _Vee!”_

“Okay okay sorry...just don’t ever want you to forget it.”

“I won’t,” added Opal as she pecked her lover's nose, “and yeah...you did.”

“Did what?”

“Hit the jackpot with me.”

An eye rolling snort accompanied the bright smile that Kuvira wore as their lips connected once more, lazy and tender like post-fuck kisses ought to be. Wriggling her finally unknotted cock out, Kuvira rolled over to lay beside her mate. “Now why don’t you take your shower and I’ll go change the sheets and grab the doggy bag.”

“Mmm...you're too good to me Vee.” 

Once upon a time she would’ve argued that Kuvira was pampering her...and Kuvira would quickly shut that down and tell her she deserved it all and more. Frankly her motivation wasn’t very inspired either considering she enjoyed said pampering so much. 

Wobbling into the bathroom Opal snatched her electric box and swiped it open. 

A message from her omega counterpart down the road graced her screen:

**I don’t know if I should congratulate you or check up on you cause Korra could smell Vira all the way from here.**

A chuckle tickled her ragged throat as she plopped down onto the toilet, both to take a piss and rest her haggard legs. 

**Definitely congratulations ;)**

As Opal sauntered off for her customary warm shower Kuvira snatched the comforter and tossed it into the laundry room. Hastily (and rather sloppily) redressing the bed she then made for the kitchen. 

Stumbling down the steps and into the kitchen, their doggy bag sat lonely atop the kitchen island. Much too lazy to actually sort it out she simply snatched the entirety and brought it with her. 

Thankfully they were eating it now because if not it definitely would’ve gone unforgotten and wasted away over the night. 

Tearing open the top as she nudged open the door to their room Kuvira noticed what looked to be a marked up napkin inside. Intrigued, she lay the food down onto the bed and grabbed the piece of paper, revealing something wholly unexpected but perhaps a little pleasing. 

_Im a fucking genius,_ she thought as she deliberately left the paper on her wife’s bedside table. 

Blanketed in a misty haze the rubbery screech of the shower door alerted Opal to her mate’s presence. “May I?” asked Kuvira’s tender voice. With a sudsy hand she beckoned in her mate, crooning as those tight arms once again encased her navel. 

She was thankful Vira had asked, the alpha knowing that on their rougher nights she preferred to have some alone time to decompress. But while tonight had certainly gotten _very_ passionate it hadn’t slipped into the range where Opal seriously needed her aftercare routine. It’d also been a night where she hadn’t had to surrender her control, definitely ceding to Kuvira physically but still wielding herself mentally. 

And so she gladly permitted her mate to finish soaping her upper half, followed by herself returning the favor. Once rinsed they opted to simply hold each other beneath the rainfall, their foreheads resting against one another. Slowly but surely that same tune started up in Opal’s chest. Then came the swaying, her arms coming to rest upon Kuvira’s shoulder as her mate held her low back. 

By the end of it Opal’s head had come to rest in Kuvira’s chest, the alpha’s jaw settling onto her crown, both of them swaying to the silent song of love. 

“I do,” muttered the omega as the song came to its finish. 

“I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed this!!! Appreciate all comments and any suggestions you guys wanna drop! Stay safe (ughhh fuck I can't believe it's coming up on a year since I first said that FUCKING FUCK!) and love yah!


End file.
